This proposal is for a three-year renewal of our project on Culture and Cooperation to conduct experiments on cooperative group learning in multi-cultural classrooms in both New Zealand and the United States. The principles guiding the specific classroom interventions proposed have grown out of our basic research program on the development of cooperation, altruism, and sociocentricity in the Cook Islands. The experimental procedures are designed 1) to explore the feasibility of applying these principles as a basis for restructuring classrooms in two modern, multi-cultural societies; 2) to assess the impact of such restructuring on the relative efficacy of specific cooperative learning techniques for improving the academic performance, attitudes and classroom behavior of both majority and minority group pupils; and 3) to test a basic hypothesis dividing alternative schools of moral development concerning the necessary prerequisites for the emergence of prosocial behavior. Sixteen rural and urban classrooms containing a significant proportion of Maori and Pacific Islands pupils in N.Z. and Mexican American and Polynesian pupils in the U.S. will be divided into experimental and control classrooms. Three combinations of treatment programs are planned: 1) Stage 1 - a general restructuring of the classroom to create an analog to the ecological conditions under which prosocial behavior is displayed within traditional cooperative, group-oriented societies, plus Stage 2 - modified versions of specific small-group learning techniques; 2) Stage 1 alone; and 3) Stage 2 alone. Systematic observations before, during, and after intervention will assess classroom deportment and prosocial behavior by both majority and minority group children, plus the process of acquiring new prosocial skills. Before and after measures of academic performance, attitudes toward school, teachers, fellow pupils, and various ethnic groups in the wider society, self-concept, and social perspective-taking abilities, both cognitive and affective, will also be administered to test specific hypotheses.